Perfect Day
by midnight-wolf-314
Summary: Kagome and Inu-Yasha are living the lives of their dreams together. But what happens when Inu-Yasha gets mad for no reason and Kagome returns home? Will she ever go back? Rated for mild language.
1. Perfect Day?

A/N: Hey guys. Before you read, I just need to say a few things.

This id my first fanfiction.

I'm somewhat new to Inu-yasha. I know the basics, but I am going to try and make this fic as close to the Anime as possible. If I've messed something up, please tell me. There are a few things I will change, however, but I will tell you that I meant to change it.

naraku is dead and the shikon jewel has been completed. Kohaku is alive and lives with sango and miroku. Iny-yasha's wish on the jewel was for the well to remain open for all of kagome's friends and family. (Meaning sango, miroku, kohaku, shippo, sota, her mom, koga, etc. can all go through the well.)

I have already completed this fic. It is rather short—only 6 chapters—and hopefully should not take me long to get the whole thing up. I will try to update once a day, but no promises.

I have been thinking about making a sequel to this fic, though I don't have many ideas. If you have an idea, send it to me via e-mail (put "fanfic idea" for the subject or I will delete it) or review.

Also, I am in need of someone to check my grammer. If you find a mistake in my story, please tell me and I'll try to fix it soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and co. GOD I wish I did, but I don't.

With all that said, on with the story!

Perfect Day

By: MidnightWolf

Chapter 1

Kagome walked slowly back to camp on a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the sky was clear and cloudless. The day seemed perfect…too perfect. The young miko had just finished her bathing in the hot spring near the cave where she and Inu-Yasha were staying, quite looking forward to seeing the handsome hanyou.

She and Inu-Yasha had become very close as of late. Someone in Kagome's time might call them boyfriend and girlfriend, or they might use the term, "going out", though the two had never been on an actual date. However, Inu-Yasha preferred to call them mates, though this term was not quite literal. The two were planning on building a house, though, which is why they were sleeping in a cave minus a demon slayer, a perverted monk, and a hyper- active kitsune.

Miroku and Sango had FINALLY confessed their feelings for each other. 'It's about time,' Kagome would often think to herself, though she never said it to the two. They had built a cabin just outside of Kaede's village and were still trying to decide how many kids they wanted. They were often very busy taking care of Kohaku instead of having their own type of fun, though.

But back to the thoughts concerning her and the hanyou…. She remembered how surprised she had been when her mother actually approved of her living a man at 16. She never thought of her mother as someone who would just give in without a fight… especially when it came to guys, but she wasn't complaining.

'At least the well stayed open,' she thought. She was glad that she could still visit her family. She loved Inu-Yasha and would always want to spend her life with him, even if it meant never seeing her family again, but this was much better.

Kagome was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the angry- looking hanyou standing outside their cave…heck! She didn't even realize she was at the cave.

She snapped out of it as she walked right into him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha," she said, but as she looked up, she realized his expression was anything but the usual kind and forgiving self. (A/N: I know he's not normally kind and forgiving, but since he's admitted his feelings for Kagome, he's been really sweet to her.)

"What's wrong with you?" he screamed. "Why don't you watch where you're going for once, bitch!"

"What's with you?" she retorted, amazed at the way he was acting.

"I already said that you need to watch where you're going!"

"And since when do you care if I'm clumsy?"

"I don't."

"Well it sure sounds like you do!"

"And where the hell have you been, hmm? Gone back home without telling me? Or maybe you went off to do something with that wimpy wolf!"

"Is that what this is about? You think I still like Koga? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like him? Geez, Inu-Yasha, I went to the hot spring for a bath like I do every day! And I told you that earlier, too. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it!"

"Well that's fine with me! I don't love you! I don't even like you! I love Kikyo so you can just go off and have fun with your little wolf mate…or better yet, just go home. Go home, Kagome, see if I care. And when you start to feel bad about

two- timing me, don't bother to come back. I want you out of my life…FOR GOOD!"

A/N: So what'd ya'll think? Too short? Don't worry, the next one's longer. This one was originally going to be a prelude, but I changed my mind and turned it into a regular chapter. Please R&R!


	2. Depression at its Worst

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. I never have, and probably never will! But hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

Perfect Day

By MidnightWolf

Chapter 2

Kagome stormed off through the forest. She couldn't ever remember being so angry about anything. Just what happened to make him act like this? He was acting like he used to…like a big jerk. But it was somehow worse than before. Back during their adventures, he may have gotten angry and crushed her heart more than a few times, but he always put it back together again. But even when he got her mad enough to go home, she always had a spark of hope that he'd come back for her like he always did.

Of course, back then he at least had a good reason for being angry. She remembered the argument they had after the Koga incident. He may have seemed like a senseless jerk to her at the time, but she could see why he got so angry. And the recent fight had made its way back to that one. She couldn't blame Inu-Yasha for being jealous back then, after all, she was jealous of Kikyo. But now, after she'd confessed her love for him time and time again, he still seemed to think she liked Koga. Back then there had always been a hope that he'd come for her—he always did—but now she wasn't so sure. He'd never just burst out at her like that for no reason at all, but he'd never seemed so sure that he wanted her gone forever, either. As much as she wanted to stay by his side forever, she decided that no matter how much she loved him, she couldn't live with him when he was like this.

So it was with a heavy heart that Kagome made her way back to the well, too upset to even say good-bye to the rest of her friends. She took a good look around, fearing that this may actually be the last time she ever went through the well.

'Well, there's no use prolonging this,' she thought to herself and quickly jumped into the well, Never to return.

! Later at Kagome's House… !

"Kagome, are you alright in there? You've been in the tub for more than three hours!" Kagome's mom stated on the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, mother. Now please, just leave me alone."

"Well, ok, but are you sure you're alright?"

"YES!"

Indeed, Kagome had been sitting in the bathtub for three hours. She had a usually very affective cure for depression, but it wasn't working at all this time. She had tried every relaxing thing you can do while taking a bath—put auromatherapy bath salts in; put bubbles in the water; refilled the tub with steaming hot water more than ten times, making the room more like a sauna; washed her hair at least thirty times; and yet the water still hadn't washed away her pain like it usually did.

'Oh well,' she thought. 'I may as well get out since I don't think turning myself into a raisin will help me much.'

She got dressed in her favorite pajamas and threw her robe on over it while making her way down stairs. She went straight into the kitchen and got a large spoon and a gallon of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream (A/N: man that stuff rox!). Then she made her way into the living room to watch U The Titanic /U , one of the saddest movies she'd ever seen. If a bath didn't work, maybe trying to convince herself that there were people in the world with bigger problems than her would help, though she doubted anyone could feel as depressed as she did at the moment. But as the title came on, she tried concentrating on the movie instead of her sorrow.

Mrs. Higurashi (s/p?) had, of course, noticed her daughter's strange and unusual behavior. Knowing Kagome, she probably had another fight with Inu-Yasha…though she'd never been this depressed after a fight before. 'But,' she decided, 'Kagome would never tell me about it if I asked her. She'll come around and hopefully tell somebody, even if it's not me.' And with that, Mrs. Higurashi headed up to bed.

A/N: I know this chappie is short, too, and I know I promised a longer one, but it's 10:30 and I gotta get up for school in the morning so my dad is literally about ready to pull me off the computer. Dang I hate when he does that, I mean it's not like I won't get up…but oh well, what can a poor girl do? Anyways, because of this, I had to cut this chapter in half. But that means that tomorrow, you get the other half and another full one! So be happy and review anyways! : )

Ttfn

Midnightwolf


	3. A Day at the Spa

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I had so much homework last night, not to mention a Girl Scouts meeting that went for 2 hrs! Then my dad wouldn't let me get on the computer. I know, I have too many excuses, but hey, at least you get a chappie today.

And I've gotten 2 reviews so far! YAY! Thanks to mizbum2u and missbritt for being so nice and supporting in your reviews. I'm continuing this fic just for you 2! And to anyone else out there who's reading this, review and maybe your name will show up in the author's note too.

This chappie is gonna be rather short since it's the other half of my last chappie. But I have done another chapter today and it's my longest yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha & co.

Perfect Day

By: Midnight-wolf-314

Chapter 3: A day at the Spa

Kagome sighed as the young woman in front of her massaged her hands, relieving the tension that had been there since the day before. The young miko's motto was 'when all else fails, get a manicure.' She, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had been sitting there with her for two hours as she got the full treatment at their favorite spa.

"Kagome, you still haven't told us why you're in such a bad mood today." Eri said.

"Yeah." Agreed Yuka. "Tell us! Ever since you got over your fear of textbooks, you've been acting really strange…depressed even!"

'Great, grandpa must have run out of diseases again.' She thought. "Well, you remember Inu-Yasaha, right?"

"You mean that guy with the two-timing, insane loser with white hair that always had the hat on? Yeah, we remember."

"Well, he get mad at me again. You remember the time I first told you guys about him, I was really mad and said he tried to kill a guy for saying he loved me? Well, that was the last time he got mad. Since then, I thought he'd changed his ways and become more sweet and compassionate, but I guess I was wrong. He accused me about going with the guy he was jealous of the last time and then told me to never see at him ever again.

"Wow! See, we told you that guy was bad news. But did you listen? No!" Yuka put emphases on the 'no' by dragging it out.

"Well, I guess you guys were right." She said to her best friends while they left the spa.

"Wait, Kagome? Could you stay behind for a sec, I need to talk to you alone." Ayumi said, glaring directly at Yuka and Eri.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just want you to know, I really liked your friend. I don't agree with what those two are saying. I can tell you're really in love with this guy and I'm gonna help you get him back!"

"Wow, thanks, Ayumi. Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow night. I've got something huge I've gotta tell you about Inu-Yasha first, though."

"Sure, I'll see you there."

A/N: Yes, yes, I know it's short. ::ducks flying objects:: but remember, I said I have another one up today, too.

Oh yeah, and incase you're wondering, in this story, Inu-Yasha has met Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi before when she took him to the mall. I'm not sure if it has happened/will happen in the anime, but in my fic, it has.


	4. No Hope

A/N: Well, I don't have much to say here, except, thanx to my reviewers, mizbum2u and missbritt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or the songs "Tonight I Wanna Cry" and "She's Gotta Be" both by Keith Urban.

Perfect Day

By: Midnight-Wolf-314

Chapter 4: No Hope

Inu-Yasha was sitting in the cave staring into the flickering flames of the fire that had been going all night. It was about 5:00 in the morning on the third day after Kagome left to go back home. He was so tired he was going insane, but he couldn't sleep…not now. He hadn't gotten any sleep since the young miko went back to her world. He felt so guilty. "There's no way she'll ever come back now. Not even if I go get her," he said to no one in particular.

The young hanyou couldn't blame her, either, after the way he just lashed out at her. He couldn't even remember why he was so angry with her that day. It's not like she'd done anything.

_So much for never makin' the same mistake_

_I can't believe I'm here again._

_I can't believe I'm here again_

_So much forever thinking I could change. _

_My good intentions still remain in chains._

He'd never crewed up so bad in his life, but now he was paying for his stoubourness and hotheadedness. The only other time he could ever remember feeling even quite this bad was after the same thing nearly happened with Kikyo.

Flashback 

"Kikyo, why would you do that to me? You know I love you more than anything!"

"Inu-Yasha, what on earth are you talking about? I have done nothing!"

"Oh, you tell me if going off to be with that guy again is nothing!"

"What guy? You don't mean Koji do you? You know I'd never do anything with him! He's just a really good friend! I love YOU, Inu-Yasha!"

"Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it!"

"I can't believe this! And you of all the people who wouldn't trust me! Humph!" And the young miko stormed off into the morning sun.

End Flashback 

Everything had turned out fine then, though. He had gone back to her a few days later and when she saw how miserable he was and agreed to stay with him as long as he used the Shikon Jewel to become human instead of a demon.

He thought he'd loved her back then, but it was nothing more than a deep friendship. He loved Kagome, however, but he'd gone and screwed it all up again. This time, knowing Kagome, she was never coming back.

_She's gotta be over me now,_

_Probably moved on with her life,_

_Found someone she knows she can believe._

_God, I would give anything if I could just go back again,_

_And be the man she needed me to be._

The hanyou sighed. He needed someone's help to get her to come back. He remembered back to the Koga incident. He'd been so full of pride then, he refused to o and get her if anyone knew, so he had to sneak back. But now he didn't care who knew. He understood what a jerk he could be and also knew what it did to Kagome when he was like this with her.

He loved her too much to let her go and forget about the feudal era while she spent her time hanging with those friends of hers who believed that he was a two-timing, jealous lunatic while she dated that Hobo guy.

As much as he didn't like to break in front of Sango, Miroku, and the others, he'd do anything to get Kagome back. Back after Koga, Shippo had talked him into asking Kaede seeing as how it was confidential, maybe he'd go ask the little kitsune to make another stupid picture book…after all, he was desperate…

_I thought I was a hero,_

_I played him well_

_He saves the day, but not himself_

_I acted out the lover_

_My finest part_

_Had all the the lines but not the heart_

_Now look where we are._

"Wow, you actually want our help?"

"Can it, monk, you know how much I love her!"

"Well, I suppose we could help…"

Inu-Yasha had arrived at Sango and Miroku's hut early that morning, so since he woke them up, so they figured this must really mean a lot to him and agreed to help.

"Umm, no offence, Miroku, but I think I want to talk to Sango on this one. After all, she knows more about women than you'll ever hope to know."

"Oh, alright…SANGO!"

"What is it, Miroku?"

"Inu-Yasha wants to talk about women!"

"Alright, I'll be right there…sooo, what do you want to know about them?"

"I don't want to know ABOUT them, just what to do. I accidentally yelled at Kagome and she went home…again."

"Well, if it's 'again' then you should already know how to handle it."

"This time's different. I think I really hurt her. She'd never want to talk to me."

"Well, I still think you should at least go visit her and let her know you're sorry. If she won't talk, just come back and then we'll see."

"Ok." And the young hanyou set off for the well, still not satisfied.

_She's gotta be over me now,_

_Probably moved on with her life,_

_Found someone she know she can believe._

_God, I would give anything, if I could just go back again,_

_And be the man she needed me to be._

Kagome jumped as she heard the window in her room open. She, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were all sitting in a circle on the girl's bed. She had meant for only Ayumi to come since she knew they would overreact, but they followed Ayumi. She was about to tell them all her secret when…

"Kagome! Good, you're here!"

"Inu-Yasha, I thought I told you to not come and get me!"

"I know, Kagome, but listen. I really am sorry. Truthfully, I have no idea what happened. I know I hurt you, but please just give me another chance!"

Inu-Yasha, that may have worked with Kikyo all those years ago, but you know that we're complete opposites. You should no by now that when I say don't come, I MEAN don't come!"

"Ok, look, I really am sorry. My old self just kinda broke through. You know how I used to be. You still liked me back then, even when I was a jerk to you. Just please come back with me."

"You never give up, do you? I do know your old self, but that side of you had such a big head he would stay away when I told him to. You had the necklace then, and you still do. So leave now and I'll spare you from eating my carpet!"

"So you hate me now, huh? Well, I've got news for you! Kikyo is still alive, you know, and she'd welcome me back with open arms and drag me down to hell with her!"

"Well maybe you should do that! Then I could go back to the feudal era without you bugging me! I could still see Sango and the others and who knows. Maybe I will go off to Koga. He was a lot nicer to me than you'll ever be and you really seem to think we'd do so well together, remember? You thought I was seeing him! So maybe I will. Or, if you choose not to go to hell, then I can always stay here and marry Hojo! Now, which would you prefer?"

"You know what, maybe I will go back to Kikyo! And you can stay here and cry your eyes out until you decide to forgive me, but by then I'll be gone!"

"SIT!" Thud. "Now leave before I have to do it again!"

_She's gotta be over me now,_

_Probably moved on with her life,_

_Found someone she know she can believe._

_God, I would give anything, if I could just go back again,_

_And be the man she needed me to be._

_She needed me to be_

_She needed me to be, oh,_

_Whoa, hallelujah, _

_Yeah, I could be that man she needed me, she needed me to be._

A/N: Well, there ya go, another chappie completed.


	5. Explanations

A/N: Yay! I got another review! Thanx Kagome3000. I made a mistake yesterday when, in my disclaimer, I said I had 2 Keith Urban songs. I only had 1. "Tonight I Wanna Cry" will most likely be in the fic, but it wasn't in the last chappie.

Also, for any of you Kagome fans, I just realized earlier what a jerk I made Kagome in the last chappie. I wasn't even thinking about how Kagome is, as far as I know, never one to start the fight and also not one to keep it going for more than a little while, especially if Inu-Yasha comes to get her. But, I'll try to make her a little nicer from now on. I just wanted to express how mad she was.

Oh yeah, and I use html every now and again, and I'm not really that great at it, so if you notice that it didn't show up bold or italic or whatever, then please tell me. Microsoft Word doesn't show html on it, so please just tell me if you see any html mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and co. I REALLY wish I did, but I don't.

Perfect Day

Chapter 5: Explanations

By: Midnight-Wolf-314

"What was that all about, Kagome?" Ayumi asked the miko who had turned bright red from all the yelling.

"What I wanted to tell you guys."

"That was Inu-Yasha, wasn't it?" asked a very confused- looking Eri.

"Yeah. Well, you guys, there's something I have never told you before." she started, only to be interrupted by Yuka.

"Why did he have ears?"

"I'm getting to it!" Kagome seemed to be getting angry again so the others decided to shut their mouths and listen.

"About a year ago when I turned 15, Buyo went missing, so Sota and I went out looking for him. We found him in the shrine behind the house, but then a giant centipede came out of the well and pulled me in. I landed in Feudal Japan, though I didn't know where I was at the time. I decided to walk around to see if I could find my way home again, when I found a huge tree with Inu-Yasha, a hanyou dog, pinned on it. I took a magic arrow out of his heart that had sealed him to the tree 50 years prior. It turned out, I was the reincarnation of a miko named Kikyo who happened to be Inu-Yasha's girlfriend and also the one who sealed him to a tree after a huge misunderstanding. Afterwards, Kikyo died and took the Shikon no Tama, a magical pink jewel that'll grant wishes down with her. I was born as her reincarnation with the jewel in my side. But then, the jewel shattered into little tiny shards and scattered all over Japan. So we went out to search for the jewel pieces so we could put the jewel back together again and Inu-Yasha could get his greatest wish—to become a full demon—and also to destroy Naraku, another hanyou who had first tricked both Inu-Yasha and Kikyo into believeing that the other had betrayed them. Now, the jewel has been completed and Naraku had been defeated, but Inu-Yasha loved me so much that he gave up his greatest wish in order to make me happy. He, instead, wished that the well would stay open and that anyone besides him that classified as my friends or family could pass through. (A/N: The 'friends only' wish doesn't apply to Inu-Yasha since he could travel through originally.) But a few days ago, Inu-Yasha yelled at me, as I've already told you, and we swore to stay away from each other."

The girls stared at Kagome, eyes wide with shock and surprise. "But I thought you were all depressed and stuff that he was mad at you. Why the change of heart?"

"Well, I feel a great deal better now that he apologized, but I couldn't let him get away that easily. Do you realize how many times Inu-Yasha has gotten mad at me over the stupidest things? Most I haven't run home for, but he still manages to piss me off every now and again. I think it's about time he's on the receiving end of the insult line. Don't worry, I'll go apologize to him tomorrow, but he really did deserve it…I just hope he didn't really take that 'go run off to hell with Kikyo' remark seriously."

!In The Feudal Era…!

"What's wrong with you, Inu-Yasha?" asked a worried Miroku that night.

"Feh. Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Ok, fine. Be that way."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So soon? Why?"

"I have to go and see Kikyo."

"Why?"

"Does you vocabulary only exist of the word 'why'? But, Kagome still hates me. She told me that I could go to hell with Kikyo and she wouldn't care. Seeing as how I can't live without her for the rest of my life, I might as well just die now."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am! Why would I joke about something like that? I'm going with Kikyo. And when Kagome changes her mind, tell her that it's her fault!"

"So you DO think she'll be back."

"I have some hope that she will."

"So then why not wait 'till she gets back? Then, if you're still mad at her and you really think she deserves to suffer, then you can do something about it. If the reason you're going to hell with Kikyo is only so you can get back at Kagome, then why when there could be something else to do? Besides, she probably didn't mean it; I mean, how many times have you yelled at her for crazy things? And you both would always work it out in the end. You and I both know that Kagome couldn't hold a grudge against you even if she wanted to. She loves you too damn much!" Miroku had started out soft, got considerably louder by the second.

"You mean she did love me. I'm going with Kikyo in the morning, and there's nothing you, or anyone else can stop me!"

A/N: well, that's it for today. Tomorrow I'll probably use another song.

Mizbum2u wants me to make the story longer. I have a few ideas, but I'm not too sure about anything at the moment. If you have an idea, please tell me. I will give you full credit.


	6. Tierra

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was at my friend's house sharing the joys of Inu-Yasha with her. (She'd never seen it before so I showed her the second movie and three eppies: The Man Who Fell in Love With Kagome, Two Hearts One Mind, and Trapped in a Duel to the Death.) She loved 'em!

In case you guys haven't noticed, I really like Country music, especially Keith Urban. Most of the songs that I'm planning on using in this fic are his.

Anyways, I noticed I haven't been getting any more reviews, so until I get at least one review, I won't update again after this. It doesn't matter if you've reviewed before or if you are a mean jerk, I just want ONE review. Is that too much to ask people? After I receive 1 review, I'll continue the story. But I'm gonna be nice and go ahead and give you these two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! How many times must I say it, people? I don't own him or the others. The only one I do own is Tierra. I don't even own the song, Tonight I Wanna Cry cuz Keith Urban does.

Ok, on with the story!

Perfect Day

Chapter 5: Tierra

By: Midnight-Wolf-314

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me _

_The way that it was and could've been surrounds me_

I'll never get over you walkin' away 

A strong breeze blew through the giant tree that he was lying on. The rain poured from the sky, as if it felt as depressed and upset as he was. The black clouds above him cried loudly up in the heavens, screaming as the thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

But he didn't care. The loud noises smothered his angry cries and the strong rain hid his tears. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She hated him now, and she always would. But the worst part was knowing that it was all his fault.

He didn't care if he was crying…nor would he care if anyone was watching him. "It's all my fault!" he screamed for about the tenth time since he'd been out in the rain. But, like every other time, this scream could not be heard over the roaring thunder.

He had to go. As much as he hated the thought of spending the rest of his life in hell with one person he despised most in the world, he had no choice. What use was there to live in this world if she couldn't be here with him? The only person he'd ever REALLY loved now hated him all because he'd lost control of his accursed temper! Now, he had to die with the person he once thought he loved…but he'd been wrong then. He didn't love her, he loved Kagome…but she was gone now. The hanyou jumped down from the tree on which he was lying.

'I can't stay here. I can't be anywhere near the well…it brings back too many memories. And what's the point of prolonging my decision? I'll go to Kikyo now and grant her wish. And when Kagome realizes what she's done, she can wallow in her misery as well, because she caused me to do this.' And so Inu-Yasha slowly walked off into the night, allowing the rain to soak him down to the bone.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never loosing your self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, Let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

Tonight I wanna cry 

"Well look who it is." A soft, sweet voice rang over the roaring of the storm. It sounded young, but most definitely not carefree.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Inu-Yasha screamed over the noise to make sure he was heard.

"Oh that's right, you don't know me…but I know you. My name is Tierra. I was Naraku's last incarnation before he died. Though he never got to use me against you, I assure you my powers are unstoppable."

"So you worked for Naraku? If it's revenge you want then come on out of the shadows and fight me!"

"I do not wish to fight you…only to help you. I watched you for sometime along with Naraku. I know you desire to be with that girl, and I know that she still loves you. I can prove it to you, if you'll allow me to."

"Keh. Why should I believe you? I know Kagome and she's way to angry to still love me! She told me to off to hell with Kikyo! And I think you know who she is if you've been stalking me for as long as you seem to have been!"

"She does love you, and that's all I can say. I have proof and I can help you calm her down…that it, if you want." And the shadowy figure turned on her heel and stalked off.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on_

"_All by Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters _

_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better _

_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never loosing your self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, Let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry _

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never loosing your self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, Let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

Tonight I wanna cry 


	7. Wishes and Dreams

A/N: This is the last chappie I will do until I get another review. But if you enjoy it, you have no reason not to review unless you have a computer like mine that hates me and only lets me review sometimes. Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and co.

Perfect Day

Chapter 7: Wishes and Dreams

By Midnight-wolf-314

"Wait!" Inu-Yasha called after the mysterious figure. If he could trust her, then maybe he'd get his wish. And if he couldn't…well, he would die no matter which path he took so why not try?

"Hmm?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine."

They walked for a couple hours before they came to their destination. It was a lovely clearing with a small waterfall quietly running into a lake. The place was surrounded by trees, except for a small cave near the waterfall that looked as if it extended into the ground rather than straight back. You could also see mountains off in the distance that seemed to sparkle as the rising sun shone into the mist that was left after the storm.

"Follow me into the cave." The young girl said. In the light, Inu-Yasha could now tell what she looked like. She had long blonde hair that extended down to the small of her back. Her eyes were as soft and blue as the water flowing into the lake and seemed to be able to look into your soul. Her kimono was pitch black with three yellow stripes along each hemline. The more he thought about it, the more harmless she seemed. Making up his mind, he walked slowly into the shelter.

"Welcome to my home. It may be small, but it does work. Now, please take a seat and wait just a second while I get my mirror."

'A mirror? Like Kanna's mirror? Jeez, Naraku sure isn't very creative, is he?' the hanyou thought to himself just as Tierra returned. The mirror did have the same shape as Kanna's, but it did have a couple differences, mainly in the coloring. Tierra's mirror was black and the glass was less shiny.

"My looking glass allows me to look into your soul."

"So, it's like Kaguya's?" (Second movie)

"Not entirely. That is the only use my mirror has. I cannot grant wishes with it, only be able to know what your wishes are. What I am able to see is what is in your mind…nothing more, and nothing less. I can tell your deepest desires, your deepest secrets, everything you hate, and everything you love. Yet I cannot use it to help you."

"So you dragged me here just to look into Kagome's mind?"

"Yes, but I never said I couldn't help you grant your wish, I just can't use the mirror to do it like Kaguya could."

"So, are you gonna do anything or not? I'm wasting time here."

"As you wish," was all she said before she closed her eyes and focused her energy on the mirror in front of her.

In Kagome's Mind 

"So, now where are we?"

"In Kagome's mind of course. Just a heads up, Kagome will appear to us in her mind. However, she is an illusion. The real Kagome will not ever know that you are here, but the illusion can tell you anything you want to know without hesitation. Any secret that Kagome posses could be released to you and she will never know."

Inu-Yasha took this in as he looked around. This definitely wasn't what he'd been expecting. He was in a place that looked just like Tierra's home only it was on top of a mountain instead of in a valley. He could see Kagome now. She was staring off of a cliff at a beautiful sunset. But there was someone with her. It only took Inu-Yasha a few seconds to realize that the person with her was him.

Just then, Kagome got up with Inu-Yasha following suit. "Wow, Inu-Yasha, I never new you had a twin!"

"I don't have a twin!" both Inu-Yashas said. "Oh. Then you must be here from the outside world." She stated while looking at the real Inu-Yasha. "What brings you to this dimension?"

"I need to ask you a couple things about Kagome."

"Oh, ok. Go on, then."

"First, I thought this was Kagome's mind, so why do I have a little person in here too? Second, Is Kagome still mad at me? Does she really hate me enough to mean that she wants me to go with Kikyo?"

"Ok, yes, this is Kagome's mind. You are in here because you are a part of her life. What you see before you—this lovely place—is Kagome's deepest desire. You are here because she wants you to be a major part of her life. And no, she's not still mad at you. Did you really think Kagome could ever hold a grudge against you? And the things she said earlier—about you going to hell with Kikyo—she didn't ever mean. She loves you too much. She was just rather mad that every time she got to go home, it was because you yelled at her. She just wanted to have you see how it felt so you two could avoid it in the future. She got really worried after her friends told her that you might have taken her seriously. She is going to get you after she wakes up and invites her friends along for the ride."

"How do I know this isn't a lie?"

"Do pictures lie, Inu-Yasha? You see yourself standing here in front of you, do you not? She loves you and wants you in her life badly. If you don't believe me about that one, follow me into the house."

The house was somewhat medium sized. It was a log cabin type house that seemed to be based after parts of her home and some of her favorite places in the Feudal Era. Among them, he saw Kaede's village, the well, the God Tree, and to his shock, Koga's wolf den.

"Before you say anything about that, just because she likes the caves doesn't mean she loves Koga. He's her friend and always will be, but there's nothing going on between them. Now, for what I brought you here to see…Sakura, Raven, Tomaka! Come in here, please!"

You could hear some running around and then three voices yelled, "Yes Mother!"

Three kids entered the room. All three were half demon. One girl with long, flowing, black hair that appeared to be the oldest, spoke first. "Papa, why are there two of you?"

"Relax, dear. Kagome said. "This is the Papa from outside. He came here to ask about Kagome."

"Wow!" all three said in unison.

The same girl stepped forward and spoke again, "Welcome to your home, Papa. My name is Sakura and I'm eight. This is my sister, Raven, and my brother, Tomaka." She said pointing to a younger girl, also with black hair, and a young boy who looked no older than four with white hair.

"Are these still Kagome's wishes?" Inu-Yasha asked the Kagome-illusion.

"Yes. She has always wanted a house like this one along with three kids. The descriptions of the kids have changed over time along with each new crush she's had, but you've lasted the longest…since the very first time she looked at you a year ago. You're special to her and you're also the only one who's ever become part of this world. Before she met you, it was just the kids and me, but when she changed last, your illusion became part of it."

"Wow. Now, I really need to be getting back to my time. Bye!" the hanyou said while walking out the door towards Tierra.

! Back in the Real World…!

"I'll leave you alone," Tierra said as soon as the two got back. She figured Inu-Yasha needed some time to think all this over.

'Wow.' Was all he thought for the longest time. He couldn't believe Kagome felt that he was that much a part of her. He felt that way, but never in a million years did he think he'd ever hear that she did too. And also, she wanted three kids, and she wanted him to be the father! He was so excited about all of this; it was about noon when he remembered that Kagome and her friends were coming in the morning. And even longer to realize that it was WAY past morning and that Kagome would end up in Kaede's village only to be told that Inu-Yasha had gone to Kikyo. And if she thought he went to Kikyo because of her, she'd go look for the priestess. And when she found Kikyo and he wasn't there, Kikyo might do some things that involved using a reincarnated miko to get to a hanyou.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. I tried to make it as long as I could for you. And as soon as someone reviews, you guys can get another chappie. So review, Review, REVIEW!


	8. Confessions

A/N: well, I finally got a review! Thanx sooooooo much 2 (person's name here). Anyways, on with the story!

Just a small note: Kagome is having this dream while Inu-Yasha is thinking about going with Kikyo, not after he meets Tierra.

Disclaimer: I don't own inu-yasha and co.

Perfect Day

Chapter 8: Confessions

By Midnight-wolf-314

Kagome was waling down the familiar path to go to Kaede's hut…but something just didn't feel right. Just then, a very—happy?—Kikyo jumped out of the trees with

Inu-Yasha right beside her.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing with her?" she screemed.

"I thought you hated me, Kagome. And you do! You were right, I'm far better off with Kikyo!" and he turned to the dead priestess and said, "take me to hell with you, my beloved!"

"Inu-Yasha! Please no. Please don't go! I didn't mean to say those things! They just came out. I didn't mean them…really I didn't! I love you too much to just let you go!"

"You don't love me. You never did, and you never will. I've already made up my mind and you can't stop me! But on the off chance you do still love me, remember that this is ALL…YOUR…FAULT! You could've prevented this, but you didn't! You did say those things and you can never take them back. So when I'm gone, you can celebrate that I'm out of your life now! And you have the satisfaction of being the one to do this. Good-bye, Kagome."

"Nooooo!" she screamed and tried to run after him. But the portal to hell closed as soon as he went though…never to return. "I really did love you," she whispered into the wind before she turned around and headed back toward the well. This time she would seal it…and she'd forget any of this ever happened. "Good-bye…Inu-Yasha."

Kagome woke up breathing heavily. 'What a weird dream,' she thought. 'Good thing that's all it was.' But she had a strange, sinking feeling that this was no ordinary dream. She rarely ever remembered her dreams, but when she did, they were always important. 'It's just a guilty concience,' she tried to convince herself…but she had a horrible feeling that this was more of a preminiton than anything else. Was she ever glad she was oing to apologize today.

But first….she had to wake up her friends who were all sleeping in sleeping bags next to her bed. She told them to just go home, but they refused…and was she ever glad.

"Yuka! Eri! Ayumi! Get up now! We've got an emergency!" she screamed as loud as she could without waking up anyone else in the house.

Groans of "Uhh, do I have to?"; "Just five more minutes!"; and "What time is it?" could be heard coming from the groggy figures.

"No! We've gotta go…NOW!"

"Where are we going?"

"To the Feudal Era! Now GET!"

"Sheesh! Alright, we're up! Now ya mind tellin' us what's goin' on?"

"Well, you know how we were worried last night about Inu-Yasha taking my yelling seriously? Well, I had a dream…well, more like a vision…that he went to hell with Kikyo because I told him to!"

"So, it was just a dream."

"It may seem like 'just a dream' but I can feel that it's more than that. Now we have to hurry."

After leaving a short message for Mrs. Higurashi, the four girls set out to the shrine.

"So, Kagome, how exactly do we work this thing?" Yuka inquired while staring at the old well in disbelief.

"Easy. You just jump in. Follow my lead." Kagome then jumped into the well, closely followed be her three friends.

!Feudal Era, But Still Following Kagome…!

"Sooo, we're in Feudal Japan now?"

"Yup, now come on. All we have to do is climb up these vines. Follow me." The young miko quickly climbed up the vines, trying to help her friends, who were really not good at climbing, up as well.

"Follow me, I know where to look first, but we have to go as fast as we can," she yelled after getting a head start running down the path to Kaede's village.

!At The Village…!

"Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Kohaku! Anyone here?" Kagome screamed. At the blink of an eye, all five people, including Kilala, were standing in front of them.

"Kagome! You came back!" Shippo cried and jumped into her arms.

"Well I've missed you too, Shippo," she laughed.

"Yes, it's very nice to see you again." Sango said. There was a short pause and then a scream of "HENTAI!" (s/p?) along with a loud slap that echoed throughout the forest and village.

"Miroku, will you ever learn? You know she STILL doesn't like it when you do that."

" I know, but I couldn't help it!"

"Fine, whatever."

"Ummm…Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who are these people?" Yuka finished for her.

"Oh, sorry. Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, these are my companions on all my journeys," 'minus one hanyou,' she thought. "She pointed at them in order, "This is Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kohaku, and this little guy in my arms is Shippo. Everyone, these are my good friends from back home, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi."

"Did ya bring me any candy? Did ya? Did ya?" asked a very excited Shippo.

"I'm really sorry Shippo, but I was too occupied with the whole Inu-Yasha ordeal."

"That's ok, Kagome, I was really scared that you weren't ever gonna come back ever again!"

"I'd never leave you here without at least saying good-bye, Shippo, and you should know that by now."

"Speaking of Inu-Yasha," Sango said, "has anyone seen him this morning?"

She scanned the small crowd and her eyes eventually landed on Miroku who had a guilty look on his face. "Spill it, Miroku, where'd he go?"

Miroku made his way over too her and whispered just loud enough for only her to hear, "He was very upset last night. Said something about an argument with Kagome and that he was going…to hell with Kikyo."

"WHAT!"

"What is it? What happened?"

"You tell her, Sango, she likes you better."

"Fine," Sango sighed. "Well, uhh, Kagome. This is really hard to say, but…MirokuthinksInu-YashawenttogotohellwithKikyo!" She blurted it out so fast, Kagome almost didn't understand it, but managed to get three words out of the mess:

Inu-yasha, hell, Kikyo. And that was all she needed to know.

"He did WHAT!"

"My thoughts exactly. What exactly happened last night?"

"I can answer that, I was there." All attention turned to Ayumi who had finally said something…and only because it seemed like Kagome wanted to hypervenalate in private.

"Well, Kagome said a lot of things she didn't mean to…they just came out. She said that it was because she wanted him to know how it felt every time she went home after one of their fights. But she said a lot of nasty things…the main quotes were:

"So you hate me now, huh? Well, I've got news for you! Kikyo is still alive, you know, and she'd welcome me back with open arms and drag me down to hell with her!"

"Well maybe you should do that! Then I could go back to the feudal era without you bugging me! I could still see Sango and the others and who knows. Maybe I will go off to Koga. He was a lot nicer to me than you'll ever be and you really seem to think we'd do so well together, remember? You thought I was seeing him! So maybe I will. Or, if you choose not to go to hell, then I can always stay here and marry Hojo! Now, which would you prefer?" Kagome told all of us that she didn't mean it and that she'd go apologize in the morning, but then she had this dream where he took her seriously and went with Kikyo. And now her dream came true!"

"You said that to him, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Mmhmm." Was all the poor girl could say as she burst into tears.

"Cme on, Kagome, we'll help you save him," Yuka said softly as murmers of agreement could be heard throughout the group.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, you three will come with me. The rest of you need to stay here and take care of things. Besides, you know how Inu-Yasha is. He won't admit anything in front of you, even if it already has been publicly announced."

"Yes, we understand. Go and do what you must…and bring back out hanyou."

"I'll try, guys, but if I fail, I'm going back to my world forever."

"Take Kilala, at least. You guys need to be faster than human speed if you're gonna catch up with him."

"Thanks, Sango. We'll be back soon."

A/N: Ok people, review time again. Just one more review and I'll update again. I've already gotten the next chappie ready, so I can get it up as soon as I receive your review.

RR! plz!


	9. Battle for Love

A/N: Hi everyone! Yay! Another review received from Pon Pon Pocky! Thanx soooo much! And please keep reviewing. I love hearing from anyone and I'll post your name in my a/n's and I'll always answer your questions. But, I'm happy to hear that some people like my story :waves to reviewers:

Anyways please keep reviewing, even though I'm not sure how much longer I'll wait for a review before I post. I love to write and I just hate not posting it, even if I don't get reviews…but, that doesn't give you an excuse not to give me feedback. I don't care what you write: criticize me, say you love me, point out errors/mistakes, etc.

Well, I've blabbed enough you guys. On with the story! But please R&R.

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I…DON'T…OWN…INU-YASHA! Clear? Good.

Perfect Day

Chapter 9: Battle For Love

By Midnight-wolf-314

Kagome flew the fire cat as fast as she could to the cave to grab her bow and arrows. She had, thankfully, remembered that she was so mad they got left behind. That would be their only weapon against attacking demons and Inu-Yasha sure wasn't gonna come to their rescue now. Plus, if she was going up against Kikyo, she needed protection.

As soon as the weapons were retrieved, they flew off to find Kikyo.

"Kelala, can you smell out Kikyo's scent and follow it?" (A/N: ok, I don't have any idea if Kelala can smell as well as Inu-Yasha, but in this story, she can.)

Kelala roared in agreement and flew faster off towards the middle of the Western Lands.

"So let me see if I get this straight, Kagome. Kikyo is Inu-Yasha's old girlfriend, but she's dead and is kinda like a zombe now and all she wants to do is get Inu-Yasha to go to hell with her?"

"Yeah, that basicaly sums it up."

"And, you're Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"Yup."

"And you actually know how to use a bow and arrow?"

"Yes."

"And we're on a flying cat?"

"Yes, Eri, now will you please stop asking questions? I can't afford to mess this up."

!In A Meadow Far Away…!

"Come on out, Kikyo, I know you're here!" Kagome screamed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my annoying reincarnation. Have you come to tell me you've finally given up on that worthless half-breed?" Kikyo came out of the shadows with her soul catchers following close behind.

"No, I'm here to take him back. Now where is he? INU-YASHA!"

"What are you talking about? He's not here and he never was. Thought I would love to tell you where he is, I, unfortunately, don't have a clue."

"So he's not here?"

"Is he sopposed to be? Well, you don't seem to trust him all that well if you think he'd be with me."

"Oh I trust him fine, it's you I can't believe!"

"Well, I assure you that I have no idea where he is!" Kikyo loaded her bow.

"Now…I'll give you five seconds to run before I shoot."

"You three hide!" Kagome said to her friends. "If I'm ever gonna kill this ugly bitch, it'll be now!" Kagome also loaded her bow. Kikyo had apparently decided that Kagome wasn't going to take advantage of the escape time and ended her countdown at three.

She shot the arrow straight at Kagome's heart. The arrow had turned a shining blue and was moving faster than ever, yet Kagome still managed to dodge it, but it did scrape her arm.

"Kagome!" all her friends screamed.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." She replied.

Kagome quickly let her arrow fly. Kikyo barely managed to dodge it, yet reloaded as soon as the arrow came at her. This one missed the mark by a mile, though, since it was shot while the elder priestess tried to dodge. This gave Kagome enough time to reload and fire. Kikyo seemed to realize that she was going to die, but managed to shoot one last arrow at her opponent.

Kagome turned around to face her friends without seeing the other arrow flying towards her. As soon as she realized, it seemed too late, but just in time, a furious hanyou jumped in front of the arrow. "Inu-Yasha! Are you all right?" Kagome screamed, completely forgetting that she had three friends staring at her.

"I'm fine. Just be glad it wasn't another sealing arrow. And what were you thinking, huh? You could've been killed! What if I hadn't been here? Then you'd be dead!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha. For this, and for the fight."

"I know you are. Just NEVER do that again, got it?"

"Well, I never could seeing as how Kikyo's dead."

"She's dead?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha, but it had to be done and you know it."

"Yes…yes I do. But, even though I didn't love her, I can't help being sad. She was my friend, you know."

"I know, but she didn't love you for who you were. She wanted you human and no other way."

"And that's why I never really loved her. She couldn't see through my title like you can. I do love you, and I really am sorry."

"I love you, too, Inu-Yasha."

"Are you guy's gonna kiss or what?" asked a very impatient Yuka.

Both the miko and the hanyou blushed realizing that they were being watched.

"Uhhhh…" was all Kagome could think to say, but she was saved from having to think up something else as a pair of lips touched hers and pulled her into a very passionate kiss, which got cheers from the three audience members.

After they broke apart, Kagome remembered the arrow, still lodged inside the hanyou's back. The others seemed to have forgotten as well…even Inu-Yasha…and he was the one with it!

"Let's get you to Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"Keh! Why go to that bastard? He'd never dream of helping me. And besides, I can make it back to Kaede's village."

"No you can't! You make it worse! And you're not running, either. You'll ride on Kilala with us!"

"Yes, mother."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You know I heard you, and I just want to tell you that if you weren't injured, you'd be eating dirt about five times right now."

"Well, that's one good thing about being injured…"

"Inu-Yasha! Don't push your luck! A few minutes ago, you seemed to think you were fine, so a few 's words' wouldn't hurt you too much…"

"Is that a threat? You really shouldn't threaten me, you know. You can never tell what I might do to you!"

"Like what? You wouldn't hurt me if your life depended on it!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Heh Hem!" Eri shouted over the noise. "Aren't we going to see that sessh…sess..aww whatever that guy's name was? And you two just got DONE fighting and you're already getting into another one?"

"Oh, right. And, well, get used to the fighting…it's just what we do."

The group then climbed up on Kilala's back and took off. Inu-Yasha sat on the back with Kagome in front of him. Then Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka was first. Kagome quickly told the fire cat to hurry to Sesshomaru's castle.

"I still don't see why we're going to Sesshomaru. You know he hates me and would most likely jump at the opportunity to kill me when I'm injured."

"Now, Inu-Yasha, you know that he at least started accepting you a little while ago, and he is more likely to help you than not."

"Keh, whatever."

"Ummm…I know you told me not to as questions, but, who is this guy we're gonna go see?"

"His name is Sesshomaru and he's Inu-Yasha's half-brother. Up until about a month ago, Sesshomaru hated Inu-Yasha and wanted nothing more than to kill him—partly because Inu-Yasha has the Tetsusaiga, a powerful sword that he wants, and partly just because Sesshomaru hates Inu-Yasha. But they recently stopped fighting, well, to the death at least, but neither particularly likes the other."

"So how can Sessh…Sessho…what's his name, heal Inu-yasha?"

"That's the other thing that Sesshomaru was mad about. Both he and Inu-Yasha inherited swords from their father: Inu-Yasha got the Tetsusaiga, on of the most powerful swords ever made; while Sesshomaru got the Tessaiga, the sword of healing…oh, and if you can't remember his name here, call him Sessy or Fluffy—but NEVER call him either to his face of he'll have you for dinner. In front of him, if you can't remember his name…or even if you can…call him M'lord…and be polite!"

"So why'd Fluffy stop trying to kill Inu-yasha?"

"One of his companions is a girl named Rin who's human. She kinda opened up his solid heart and made him not quite so stubourn."

"We're here. Remember, be polite…he is Lord of the Western Lands…and always, Always, ALWAYS call him M'lord."

"Keh, lets just get this over with."

And with that remark, the group started forward to Lord Sesshomaru's castle.

A/N: So, what do ya'll think? Great? Good? Ok? Bad? Horrible? Oh, just review!


	10. Unexpected Guests at Sesshy's Castle

A/N: I'd just like to once again thank Pon Pon Pocky for another encouraging review. : ).

With that said, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu-Yasha.

Perfect Day

Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests at Sessy's Castle

By Midnight-wolf-314

"Yes, may I help…oh, Master Inu-Yasha…and Lady Kagome. Please come in for a moment while I fetch Lord Sesshomaru," a little imp-like demon said after opening the rather large door leading into the castle.

"Thank you, Jaken." Kagome said politely as she and Inu-yasha stepped inside the gigantic castle and motioning for Kagome's three friends to follow suit.

"Lord Sesshomaru…Lord Sesshomaru… LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken cried while running down the large corridor. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome and Master

Inu-Yasha are here to see you!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Tell brother dearest that I'll be right there," Sesshomaru said while trying to hide the look of disgust that was trying to appear. (A/N: In this fic, Sesshomaru has emotions and does show them.)

"Yes sir!"

"Lord Sesshomaru shall be with you shortly, Master Inu-Yasha."

"Thanks Jaken." Kagome spoke once again in Inu-Yasha's place, not wanting him to do anything rash that might get them all kicked out for good.

A few moments later, the Lord of the Western Lands strolled into the room. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all bowed very low, assuming that this was the Lord—he did look rather powerful—while Kagome only nodded her head. However Inu-Yasha did nothing to show that he had any respect for his brother whatsoever.

"Welcome, Lady Kagome and…Inu-Yasha," Sesshomaru scowled. "And I do not believe I know you three." He said gesturing to Kagome's friends.

"They are my friends from my time, Milord. They came to help me settle some things with Inu-Yasha."

"I see. Welcome! You may rise if you wish. You are friends of Lady Kagome so you need not bow as much. Just do as she does. Well, have you come to me to talk some sense into my dear brother as well?"

"Not entirely. We are not fighting at the moment, but I'm afraid Inu-Yasha has injured himself while attempting to save me from Kikyo's arrow."

"I see. And you wish for me to heal my brother?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble, Milord."

"Well, I suppose I could cure him…but brother dearest doesn't seem to want my help. I'll agree to heal him if he admits that I'm superior and gives me his sword…well,

Inu-Yasha?"

"Keh! I wouldn't be caught dead doing either. And I don't need to be healed. It's just a little arrow." Inu-Yasha had butted into the conversation.

"Inu-Yasha, you need to be healed. You and I both know Kikyo's arrows are far more powerful than any ordinary one. And besides, you promised."

"Kagome, do you really expect me to give up my sword to this pathetic idiot?"

Just then, another presence was discovered in the room. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" asked a young girl with black hair around the age of ten.

"Rin, go to your chamber. This does not concern you."

"But Rin wants to help Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inu-Yasha."

"Rin…" the voice was a little threatening, though it was easy to tell that he was about to give in to the poor little girl.

"Milord, please heal his wound. Lady Kagome and Master Inu-Yasha are Rin's friends. Rin does not want them to be hurt."

Sesshomaru groaned. "Oh, fine." He brought out his sword and touched it to his brother's wound, healing it instantly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can Lady Kagome, Master Inu-Yasha, and their friends stay for dinner? Please? Rin would like it very much." She looked up at him with her best puppy eyes.

"I suppose…but Rin, you are in charge of them."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Rin is very happy to be watching them, sir." She grinned at him. He smiled and went off to inform the servents of their guests with Jaken at his heels.

"Lady Kagome, it has been a very long time. Rin has missed you so much." She said and threw her arms around the young miko.

"Yes, Rin, I missed you too."

"Rin is glad."

"Rin, I'd like you to meet a few of my friends from my world," Kagome announced as she gestured to the three people behind them who had long since been forgotten. This is Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi," she said while pointing to each of them in turn.

"Rin is very excited to meet Lady Kagome's friends. Rin likes to meet new people."

"She's adorable, Kagome," Ayumi stated. "Are you one of the Lord's servants?"

"Rin is somewhat like a servant, yet she is more. Lord Sesshomaru respects Rin more than most. He rescued Rin a long time ago and Rin is eternally grateful. Rin follows Lord Sesshomaru on all his quests."

"That's cool, Rin. Why do you always talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Referring to yourself in third-person."

"Rin does not know what third-person is."

"Ayumi means that you always say your own name when you talk about yourself rather than the word 'I'." Kagome rephrased.

"Oh. Rin has talked like that since after she met Lord Sesshomaru two years ago. Rin was outcast from her village as an orphan. The villagers treated her badly and since Rin had no friends to talk to, Rin never spoke to anyone and lost her ability to talk. Then Rin was killed by Koga's wolves, but Lord Sesshomaru brought Rin back from the dead. When Rin learned to speak again, she always spoke of herself this way. Rin knows not why."

Just then, a loud crash was heard outside. Rin immediately ran to the door to see what had happened. She came back in with a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes…."Tierra!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"Inu-Yasha? Would you care to explain?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Everyone, this is Tierra. She has a mirror—much like Kanna's—only it can see people's thoughts and desires. She's the one who convinced me that you didn't hate me when I was planning on going to Kikyo," The hanyou explained, mainly to Kagome.

"So she showed you everything in my mind?" Kagome asked, embarrassed.

"Well, only enough to get him to believe that you really did care about him. You should have seen him…just sitting up in that gigantic tree hoping that the thunder and rain could hide his screams and tears." Tierra butted in.

"Which was how much?"

"Well, enough to know that you want a place up high with a cliff looking off onto a lake with a waterfall pouring off of it. And enough to know that you want your cabin to have pictures from your house and your favorite places in the feudal era painted on the walls…including Koga's cave," he said dryly, "And that you want three kids, two girls named Raven and Sakura and one boy named Tomaka."

Kagome blushed a deep scarlet.

"Please forgive me, Kagome, but you should've seen him. He was miserable!"

"Oh, it's alright, Tierra."

"Oh yeah, and how did you get here, Tierra?" Inu-Yasha inquired.

"My powers." She answered simply.

"And what are your powers?"

"I can control the earth. Naraku made me like Kanna with the mirror and like Kagura by giving me the powers of an element…though mine is the earth. I can make rocks fly, build land bridges, destroy mountains and cause mudslides. And like I said, Inu-Yasha, my powers are almost unstoppable!"

"Wait a second! She's an incarnation of Naraku?"

"Yeah, but she's nothing like him. She's very nice and a great person." Inu-Yasha said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

"So, Tierra. What brings you over here?"

"Oh, I just came by to see how Inu-Yasha was doing with his dilemma and it seems to be going fine. You two have made up, correct?"

"Yes, of course," Kagome said before she placed a quick kiss on his lips before continuing, "Inu-Yasha saved me from Kikyo just in time and that made everything well again."

"Rin is happy that Lady Kagome is happy," the little girl said, though it was easy to tell that she was wondering why any girl would want to kiss someone. (A/N: Rin is 10. She is at that age where girls still think guys are the most idiotic people on the planet. I do not mean any offense to anyone. That's just how most ten-year-old girls think.)

"Well, I'll be going, Inu-Yasha. But I'll see you around, ok? You can come to my cave any time you need to see another's thoughts, but you must have a good reason! I'll tell you why sometime, but not today. Farewell everyone. It was nice meeting you." Tierra announced as she turned towards the door. She summoned up a rather large rock from the ground and jumped on it, flying off into the distance. After she was out of sight, the ground where the rock was taken from was filled back completely.

"Rin, Lady Kagome, Master Inu-yasha, and everyone else—Lord Sesshomaru would like me to tell you that dinner is served. Rin will lead you to the dining room." Jaken had re-entered the room and left again as soon as his message was given.

"Come, friends, Rin will take you to dinner." And with that, the group made their way through the castle.


End file.
